The rocking chairs in the prior art cannot generally be folded, so it is difficult for people going out to carry.
Further, although some folding chairs are able to achieve folding, the expansion and retraction thereof are relatively complicate, and their support effect is poor. In use, because of some external forces, a case where the chair is intended to be closed up but it is not desired to be closed up is easily occurred.
Therefore, the application provides a folding chair and a folding support thereof.